Many hormones and neurotransmitters modulate tissue function by elevating intra-cellular levels of adenosine 3',5'-cyclic monophosphate (cAMP). The cellular levels of cAMP are regulated by mechanisms which control synthesis and breakdown. The synthesis of cAMP is controlled by adenylyl cyclase which may be directly activated by agents such as forskolin or indirectly activated by the binding of specific agonists to cell surface receptors which are coupled to adenylyl cyclase. The breakdown of cAMP is controlled by a family of phosphodiesterase (PDE) isoenzymes, which also control the breakdown of guanosine 3',5'-cyclic monophosphate (cGMP). To date, seven members of the family have been described (PDE I-VII) the distribution of which varies from tissue to tissue. This suggests that specific inhibitors of PDE isoenzymes could achieve differential elevation of cAMP in different tissues, [for reviews of PDE distribution, structure, function and regulation, see Beavo & Reifsnyder (1990) TIPS, 11: 150-155 and Nicholson et al (1991) TIPS, 12: 19-27].
There is clear evidence that elevation of cAMP in inflammatory leukocytes leads to inhibition of their activation. Furthermore, elevation of cAMP in airway smooth muscle has a spasmolytic effect. In these tissues, PDE IV plays a major role in the hydrolysis of cAMP. It can be expected, therefore, that selective inhibitors of PDE IV would have therapeutic effects in inflammatory diseases such as asthma, by achieving both anti-inflammatory and bronchodilator effects.
The design of PDE IV inhibitors has met with limited success to date, in that many of the potential PDE IV inhibitors which have been synthesised have lacked potency and/or have been capable of inhibiting more than one type of PDE isoenzyme in a non-selective manner. Lack of a selective action has been a particular problem given the widespread role of cAMP in vivo and what is needed are potent selective PDE IV inhibitors with an inhibitory action against PDE IV and little or no action against other PDE isoenzymes.
A series of 3-cyanamino- and 3-chloro-(4-alkoxyphenyl)pyridazine compounds are described in European Patent Specification No. 393500. Certain of these compounds are claimed to have broncholoytic and anti-inflammatory activities.